With the development of Internet technology, a variety of different applications have emerged. The applications provide support for a plurality of different functions, for example, receiving and sending information, QR code scanning, adding favorite items, setting, videoing, and communications, etc. Generally speaking, respective function buttons are set up on an interface of an application for commonly used functions to facilitate a user to activate corresponding functions through the function buttons. An instant messaging tool is used as an example. A text input button, a speech input button, an icon input button, etc., are set in a lower portion of a chat window of the instant messaging tool.
In a real application, a user needs to click a function button to activate a corresponding function. For example, in a chatting process, a user needs to click a microphone voice input icon at the bottom right corner of a chat window for voice input. However, due to restrictions in application scenarios, such as when driving or operating with single hand, the user may find it inconvenient to manipulate the voice input icon, thus failing to activate the corresponding function and affecting the usage of the application function by the user.